Star Wars: Altered Universe Ahsoka's Issue
by M.Uchman
Summary: Short, oneshot. Set six months after the events of my latest story, Last of the Sith. Ahsoka is finding Temple life difficult on her own, but she doesn't want to disappoint Anakin. When Anakin offers a solution, she finds it hard accept. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1: Obi Wan Speaks to Ahsoka

**STAR WARS**

**ALTERED**

**UNIVERSE**

**Ahsoka's Issue**

It has been 5 months since the events of The Last of the Sith. Ahsoka is having difficulty with Temple life. She had always wanted her own room to live on her own, but never realized how devoid and quiet it was. She wants to live with those who she considers family, but she also wants to continue to prove herself to her former Master. What she doesn't know is that her former Master only wants what's best for her. He instead makes an offer that she wants to accept, but is afraid of what he'll say.

THIS IS A SORT OF SMALL IN-BETWEEN STORY ONESHOT, WITH MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Obi-Wan Speaks to Ahsoka**

It was nearly midnight when Obi-Wan walked by the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and was surprised to see Ahsoka sitting on one of the benches, apparently not her usual self. He concealed himself in the Force, and waited for a while. Her thoughts were pouring out as her emotions betrayed her. She was having, and had been having for months now, a difficult time with Temple life, and wished she could live with people she considered family. Obi-Wan immediately knew who she was thinking of, none other than his former Padawan, also her former Master, Anakin. He wasn't all too surprised either. He knew of the bond between them, how strong it was. In fact, he knew it was stronger than his own bond with Anakin. He had felt it growing each and every time he saw them together. Perhaps now was a good time to speak to her about it and offer some advice. He dropped his stealth slow enough so she wouldn't be alarmed, then walked over to her.

"Master Kenobi! I didn't think you would be up this late." Ahsoka greeted him, trying to keep her normal composure. Obi-Wan, however, was seeing right through it and she knew it.

"Well, I was on my way back to my own quarters to rest, but I sensed you were disturbed." he replied. She looked up at him.

'_Well, might as well just spit it out. He already knows I'm feeling down anyway. No point in trying to make him think I'm fine._' she thought to herself.

"It's just that...well...when I was knighted, I was happy. I was looking forward to my own quarters and living on my own. But now, I realize how hard it is. It's always quiet, and I like keeping good conversation with people. I wouldn't mind it if I had people to talk to on a daily basis, but the Younglings are always in class or sleeping, Master Yoda only visits with me ever few weeks, and all my friends are always out on missions." she told him.

"I can't imagine how you feel, Ahsoka. I've never had a room to myself in all my life as a Jedi. First I was with mast Qui-Gon through my Padawan years, then after I was Knighted, I was with Anakin. True there were days when I'd have the room to myself for a few days but I always had people to talk to. This day and age is different. So few of us remain, and what Jedi that aren't still in training are always out on important missions." Obi-Wan told her as he sat beside her.

"I know, but it's just I don't have anyone to talk to or for that matter keep me company except you and Anakin when he comes to the Temple for Council meetings. We talk of old times and we practice like we did when I was still a adawan, but then everyone leaves and I'm by myself. I feel better with him than when I'm stuck here with nothing to do. I don't think that living in the Temple agrees with me, Master." she replied.

"You'd rather live with those you consider family, but you also don't want to disappoint your former Master." Obi-Wan finished for her, and she nodded.

"I just want to be the Jedi he would want me to be. I'm just not sure I can do it without living with him and his family." she said, looking ashamed and embarrased at the same time.

"Ahsoka, you don't need to live at the Temple to be a Jedi. Anakin has already proven that. He's on the High Council, for Force sake. Changes have been made Ahsoka. If you really don't feel comfortable living here, then you should talk to Anakin about it. If you want, however, I will talk to him for you." Obi-Wan offered.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi, but I should do that myself. I'm just not sure I can bring myself to tell him I want to talk about it."

"I will tell him that for you. All you have to do is explain the situation to him, as hard as it may be. Anakin may be stubborn at times, but he always stives to help those he cares about. And he does care about you, as much as he cares for his own children. He must've told you this," Obi-Wan said as she nodded in confirmation. "since he has, then you should also know he would do just about anything to help you. I'll ask him to come and see you tomorrow evening before he heads back home. You can discuss the matter with him then, and I'll make sure the two of you aren't disturbed for as long as needed."

"Thanks, master Kenobi. That would be a great help." she replied. Feeling better, she took the short walk back to her quarters. Quarters she hoped she wouldn't have to sleep in tomorrow night.

* * *

**I know what you're all thinking: A sequel to Last of the Sith when its not even done yet, right? Let me stop that question from happening before it is asked. This is NOT a sequel to Last of the Sith. Yes, it takes place 5 months after those events, and YES I know it wasn't announced in the A/N I posted last night on Last of the Sith, but I only decided to do this story AFTER it was posted and was too tired to edit the note, so here's the announcement, lol. This is more a oneshot in-between story describing issues Ahsoka has with Temple life after being Knighted and her former Master and father figure's solution to them. It is not in any way related to the current events within Returned and Last of the Sith, with the exception of it taking place in that timeline. Sounds a little weird, I know, but it's the best explanation I can come up with. **

**This was a story I felt needed telling, and that I also felt I couldn't just squeeze into one chapter in Last of the Sith without it feeling out of place. I felt this issue needed a small but interesting story of its own, so I have decided to do it this way. It will not be as big a story as Returned or Last of the Sith. Remember, this is a oneshot type of vignette, so it will be a very quick and short but touching story. It will show some of how the bond between Anakin and Ahsoka has grown to it's current state and it will also show how the bond has made them care for each other the way they do now.**

**To be honest, before The Clone Wars happened, I was going to do a plotline based on Anakin becoming Vader still and killing his son on the 2nd Death Star and go it from there, but watching the Clone Wars movie and TV series changed my mind and I did this one because I felt too connected to the Anakin/Ahsoka pairing and didn't want to let that go so I did this storyline instead. Hell, while im doing this I might as well announce this too. I am going to do the 2dn Death Star battle between Luke and Vader, have Vader kill Luke and see where it goes from there. It will be as I originally intended it as if Ahsoka never existed. I do intend to, of course, continue this storyline and timeline, as it is my first priority. Once this timeline is set and all, I'll work on the other one.**

**Let me know what you all think, and sorry for the randomly huge A/N, LOL!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

**Chapter Two**

**The Confrontation**

Anakin didn't like having to wake up in the middle of the night. Especially when it was because the holo-comunicator was going off and Threepio was prodding at him to answer it. He decided he might as well just answer it so he could get back to sleep.

"Alright, alright. Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's Master Kenobi, sir. He insists he must speak to you." Threepio told him.

'_Of all the times to contact me, it had to be the middle of the night._' Anakin thought, then tried to get out of bed without waking his wife. Of course he hadn't noticed that Threepio had already done that for him.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"Nothing, angel. It's just Obi-Wan. Threepio says he needs to talk to me." he replied.

"At this time of night? Ani, what could he have to talk to you about that couldn't possibly wait until morning?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I do know that he wouldn't wake me in the middle of the night for nothing. Something must be happening. Go back to sleep, angel, I'll be right back." Anakin said as he tossed a robe on and went to the communications center of Padme's suite to see Obi-Wan waiting for him, looking just as tired as he was.

"Anakin, I know it's late, but I needed to talk to you. It's about your former Padawan." Obi-Wan said. Anakin instantly was wide awake, a horrid look on his face.

"What happened, is she alright? Is it serious?" Anakin asked, thinking she might have gotten hurt on a mission.

"Calm down, Anakin. It's not like that." he replied, and Anakin visibly relaxed.

"So what's wrong then?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I was going back to my quarters and found her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She seemed quite beside herself, so I talked to her. She told me what was wrong, and that she felt she would be letting you down if she talked to you about it. I told her that wasn't the case, that I knew how much you care for her and that you'd do anything to help her if you could. I got her to agree to discuss it with you, but she is still afraid." Obi-Wan told him.

"I haven't noticed anything when I'm with her, she always seems happy. I didn't know she was hiding something like this from me." Anakin replied, feeling both angry and sorry that he couldn't have sensed this himself. He then told Obi-Wan he would speak to her in the morning and went back to sleep. When he woke up, the only thing on his mind was helping Ahsoka. He left a note for Padme and then made his way to the Temple and found Ahsoka in her quarters. Before he could enter, Obi-Wan brought him aside.

"Anakin, please go easy on her. She isn't herself. She's very ashamed of that fact that she couldn't come to you with this at first. She needs you help and guidance now more than ever." Obi-Wan warned him.

"I know, Obi-Wan. All I want to do is help her. You know how I feel about her. She's like a second daughter to me. I do want her to be a Jedi, but I don't want her to feel the way you described her to me." he told him.

"I'm glad we're both on the same page here, for I thought I would have to give you another one of my lectures. Now, go on and talk to her. I'll stay outside and ensure your privacy." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin then moved to her door and entered his usual way.

"Hey Snips, I heard you were looking for me," he said in his usual manner. After seeing his usual greeting wasn't going to work, he slipped into a more soothing role and sat beside her on the bed. "What is it, Ahsoka? You can tell me."

"Anakin, I...I don't know if I can do this." this was a reply he hadn't been expecting. Obi-Wan was right after all. She really wasn't herself, and she really did feel ashamed to talk to him now. Now, however, wasn't the time for a lecture on how Jedi should compose themselves. Instead, he put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. She apparently had not been expecting such a reaction.

"Can't do what? You don't need to be ashamed. I'm here to help you, any way I can. I don't want you to feel this way. Tell me what's bothering you." he told her, attempting to keep her calm.

"I just...I don't know if I can stay at the Temple, Master. I don't feel at home here. I'm a people person. I like keeping conversation, and I don't like being alone. I thought being a Knight and having quarters to myself would be fun, but it isn't. None of my friends are ever home for more than a few hours and even then we don't really have time to talk," Ahsoka said, returning her gaze to the floor. She was obviously going to find it very hard to voice this next part, and she surprised him when she spoke again. "I know I should have come to you about this when I first started feeling this way but..."

"You were too ashamed. You thought by telling me this that I'd turn you away and look at you in a different light." he said. Her closing her eyes while still gazing at the floor was all the confirmation he needed. She thought he was going to give her a lecture, or walk out and not talk to her again. Instead, she was surprised when he put his arm around her and brought her closer to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Ahsoka, I couldn't do that to you. You are who you are for a reason. I can't blame you for the way you feel now, and I can't turn away from you. I care for you too much to do that. You're a great Jedi. You have your own flaws, sure, but that's what makes you who you are. If you don't feel comfortable living in the Temple alone, I understand." Anakin said in a comforting tone. She then looked up at him and smiled. Apparently, he had struck the right chord. Now all that was left was to fix the problem at hand.

"You're right. I'm not comfortable living in the Temple alone. I'd rather be living with family, people I care about. People like..." she said but Anakin silenced her, knowing where she was going, and finished her sentence for her.

"People like me, Padme and the children." he said.

"I would have said something sooner, but I didn't want to intrude on your family by being a burden to live with." she told him.

"Ahsoka, you wouldn't be intruding. Sure you were a burden, everybody is. But it's something we all deal with. It's part of life. Yes, you'll be a burden but one I'm willing to deal with. How much of a burden do you think the twins are on me and Padme?" he asked her.

"I can only imagine." Ahsoka replied with one of her usual witty comments.

'_At least I got her to change her mood a little bit. Now I just have to get Padme to let her stay with us. Not so sure how I'm going to do that though._' Anakin thought to himself. As private as he would have liked that though to have been, Ahsoka apparently caught part of it, because she looked up smiling.

"Hey, you always get me into a happier mood, Skyguy." she said, lightly lunching him in the shoulder. At this point Anakin knew she was back to her old self.

"Come on, Snips. Lets go back to my place and we'll see if we can talk my wife into letting you stay with us." Anakin told her an they both got up to leave the room. Then he looked at his chronometer and realized they'd been talking for over an hour. He then remembered Obi-Wan was still outside, and probably had other things to do.

'_Obi-Wan, we're done and I think we've sorted it all out. I just need to talk to Padme and see what she thinks._' Anakin sent through his bond with Kenobi.

'_It's about time you two were finished. When I agreed to stand watch out here I didn't think I'd be here for more than an hour._' he replied using the mental link they shared.

'_Well, things were a bit more complicated, Master. She was really bad off when I got here anyway. I had to at least calm her down before I got her to tell me what was wrong._'

'_Alright, Anakin. Just make sure she stays happy. She sure wasn't when I spoke to her last night. At least you're able to help her. Did she tell you what was bothering her?_'

'_Turns out she been depressed living in the Temple. She has no one to talk to or keep her company and you know how she is. She's a people person, she hates being alone. That's what got her so down with herself, plus the fact that she thought if she asked to live with me and Padme that I'd say no, but I can't do that. You know how I feel about her, Obi-Wan._' he replied. Obi-Wan was about to say something more though their link when Anakin and Ahsoka came out into the hallway.

"Well, it looks like you two sorted out your issues. I hope everything works out for you, Ahsoka. Oh, and if they say no, be sure to let me know and I'll try to talk them out of making a mistake that really doesn't suit them." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, you should know by now that won't be happening. I already have a plan in mind for convincing Padme anyway."

"I would hope so for your old Padawan's sake. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Master Yoda. Don't worry, I'll inform him of your plans." Obi-Wan replied, then moved off down the hall towards Yoda's private chambers.

* * *

**Here is Chapter Two of Ahsoka's Issue. Note that Chapter Three will be the last Chapter for this story. As I said, this would be a very short story as it is only an in between oneshot vignette type of story. If I can come up with some more ideas, I'll do some more of these. Read and review away, I know you want do, lol! Also, Chapter Seven (the real Chapter Seven) of Last of the Sith should be posted sometime tomorrow, along with the first chapter of the Kit Fisto themed story, Escaping Death**.


	3. Chapter 3: Decision and A Fresh Start

**Chapter Three**

**Decision and A Fresh Start  
**

Obi-Wan entered Yoda's private chambers to find Yoda waiting for him. He gestured for Obi-Wan to take a seat. Obi-Wan sat. He didn't really have a meeting scheduled with the Grand Master, but he had to tell Anakin something.

"Master Yoda, if I may, I've been asked to speak to you on Ahsoka's behalf." Obi-Wan began.

"A situation, there is, yes?" Yoda replied.

"Yes. I think you already know most of it. Not much gets by you in the Temple." Obi-Wan said. Yoda nodded before speaking again.

"Sensed her conflict, I did. Happy at the Temple, she is not. Depression, I sensed in her. Know of this, does Master Skywalker?" he asked.

"He does. She was reluctant to discuss it with him at first. She was afraid that by doing so, she would be admitting to letting him down. I convinced her last night to speak with Anakin this morning. Anakin spoke to her just a few moments ago. It took some doing, but I believe he was able to at least partially solve the problem. She wants to live outside the Temple with the only family she know, and Anakin is just that. He is like her father in some regards. He is the only family she has ever felt close to since the death of Master Plo Koon. Anakin suggested that she come to live with him and Padme and the twins, but they wanted to discuss it with her first, and he asked me to clear it with you while they did that." Obi-Wan told him. Yoda closed his eyes for a moment. He usually did this when he spoke with the Council through the Force or when he was meditating.

"Hmm. If to live with Skywalker and his family young Ahsoka wishes, stop her we will not. Although opposed am I, follow the decision of the Council I must." Yoda said.

Elsewhere on Coruscant, Anakin and Ahsoka were on the turbolift to Padme's suite. Ahsoka wasn't really looking forward to this, and had been fidgeting since they got to 500 Republica. Anakin couldn't help but silently chuckle as he remembered doing about the same thing years ago after seeing Padme for the first time since he was a child.

"Ahsoka, clam down. Your thoughts are elsewhere." Anakin said. This was reminding him of Christophsis back when she was still a reckless Youngling just assigned to him as a Padawan by Master Yoda.

"I know. It's just that....well...I'm even human and I still consider you family. I fear Senator Amidala may reject me as family." she replied.

"Come on, now. You're old enough to know not to let fear cloud your judgment."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. Remember what Master Yoda always says, fear leads to anger, anger to hate, and hate to suffering. That leads to..."

"The dark side, yes, I know. You don't need to worry about that, Anakin. I know how to manage my emotions if they get out hand....well most of the time anyway." she replied, remembering the few yet embarrassing moments where she had let her emotions take over. Thankfully, though, her Master had been there every time to correct it, although perhaps just a bit too harshly. It was only after the first time she had gone to Geonosis and had almost died taking out a Separatist droid factory during the Clone Wars, much like the one they took out 6 months ago, that she had learned just how much Anakin actually cared for her and finally understood why he was so harsh on her at times.

"Hey, I know I was maybe a bit too hard on you at times, but you still turned out okay. You did a lot better than I could have hoped for." he said, apparently able to sense what she was remembering. She looked up and gave him that classic smile he had always found to be associated with her good mood. The didn't have time to share in the moment, of course, for the turbolift door slid open. Anakin instantly looked from the opened turbolift door back to her, expecting to see her back to her fidgeting. He was surprised to see her maintaining her Jedi calm with little to no difficulty.

'_I'm surprised, Snips. I thought I was going to see more of your fidgeting when we got here._' he sent to her.

'_So am I. Just don't foul it up by jinxing it will you?_'

'_Oh, don't worry. I'm the one who has to do all the talking anyway. If there's anything at home I excel at, its talking my wife into doing things._'

'_That's a relief. I thought you were going to make me do the talking for you._'

'_Come on, I'm not that mean, Snips._' he answered back. Then their mental link was interrupted when Padme walked over to greet them.

"Welcome back. I made lunch, are you hungry?" she asked.

"I think we both are. Where are the kids?" he replied.

"Sabe took them to the museum, you know that. We discussed this last week." she told him.

"Sorry, I forgot. Had a lot going on lately." he told her, with a side glance to Ahsoka. He didn't want to make her feel left out.

"Couldn't resist bringing company could you? How are you, Ahsoka?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Senator. Thanks for asking." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, I'm hungry. Besides, I didn't bring Ahsoka with me for just the food. We wanted, well actually it's more like needed, to talk to you about something." Anakin told her. She didn't need to look at him to know he was in one of his we-need-to-talk moods, and she also knew he didn't mean alone, which meant this had something to do with the reason he had brought Ahsoka along with him.

"Come on inside. I'll have Threepio set everything in place and we can talk." Padme said and went into the kitchen for a moment.

"See? Didn't I tell you not to worry?" he said, looking to Ahsoka.

"You always tell me not to worry. I don't really think I need to keep being told." she answered sarcastically.

"Well sometimes it's good to have a little bit of reminder." he told her as Padme remerged from the kitchen.

"I think everything's set. Threepio's bringing everything out. What did you want to talk about?" Padme asked. At this point she knew it had something to do with Ahsoka, otherwise Anakin wouldn't have been in such a serious mood.

"Well, you know how we always have rooms available here in case family or friends come to visit?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, we keep those rooms available in case we ever have guests be it family, friends, or even the Queen for that matter." she replied.

"What would be your opinion of making one of those rooms more permanent? Like say for a member of the family?" he said.

"You mean to live here? I'm not sure I know anyone in our family who would want that, Ani." Padme said to him.

"I don't mean your side of the family, I meant from my side."

"Your stepbrother?"

"No, not them." he said. she was now confused.

"Then who, Anakin? I don't think I know anyone on your side of the family except for them." she said. Anakin then looked at Padme while nodding towards Ahsoka. She seemed to comprehend.

"You're asking me to let another Jedi live with us?" she asked. She seemed to want to sat no, but Anakin was determined to help his former Padawan and continued to argue his case.

"Padme, Ahsoka is like family to me, just like Obi-Wan is. Remember when I left you that note before I left this morning?" she nodded. "Well, I was at the Temple talking to Ahsoka. She's not happy staying there, and I'd rather she be happy instead of depressed." Anakin told her, finishing the rest of his own lunch.

"I just feel lonely there ever since Master Plo died. I'm a people person. I like to make conversation, and I like being around family. Anakin to me is family, and since the changes made to the Jedi Code, I'd rather be living with family than alone and by myself at the Temple." Ahsoka said, finally finding the courage to voice her own opinion.

'_You know, I could've handled it myself but still, you did the right thing and I think you just convinced her._' Anakin told her through their mental link. All she did was look at him and smile.

"If that's the way you feel, I certainly can't turn you away. You're welcome to come stay with us for as long as you want. All I ask is that while here, if you're up to it, that you help us with the Twins. To be honest, Anakin and I don't know a lot about children and he keeps telling me you're the expert in that area, having lived with children at the temple for most of your life. He's had nothing but good things to say about you. Besides, I can't turn away family as much as I can't keep Anakin from raising his own children." Padme said.

"Thank you. I accept your offer. I just need some time to pack all my belongings and have them transferred here." Ahsoka and then smiled at her former master for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. They spoke for a while, then Anakin and Ahsoka took their leave and made their way back to the Temple to allow her time to pack her belongings. She was surprised when Anakin began helping her pack.

"You don't really think I'm going to let you do all the packing alone, do you? Besides, I got the feeling you don't exactly want to spend another night here." Anakin said.

"You're right. The faster we're done the faster we can get out of this room. Thanks for helping me, Master."

"Don't mention it, Snips. You know I'll always be there when you need me. That is, when the twins aren't occupying most of my time like they will be yours." he said, and she knew he was right.

* * *

**And here's the last chapter for Ahsoka's Issue! Enjoy and dont forget to read and review! Also, Chapter Seven (the real Chapter Seven) of Last of the Sith was posted last night. I know I didn't post the first chapter of the Kit Fisto themed story Escaping Death as promised, but I got too tired to write it all down before I could start it, so that should be posted sometime tomorrow. I will also be posing the final chapter to Last of the Sith by the end of the week. Once that is done, I will be moving on to Sith Poison, the story that tells how Anakin got poisoned by Sidious (which we found out in Returned). The First Chapter of Sith poison will be up sometime next week. Note that I will be going back to my seasonal job soon, so I will soon not have very much time to update my stories, hency why I'm trying to get the main story arch out of the way (includes, in chronological order, Sith Poison, Escaping Death, Returned, and Last of the Sith). I will, of course, do my best.**


End file.
